Let's live for Hope
by Kohaku Hisagi
Summary: sasuke is lonly from all his isolation although he refuses to admit it. when a certain pink haired girl named sakura comes back into his life. will love bloom or wiil she turn away from him as he did to her so many years ago.
1. it started with a dream

Let's live for Hope

Kohaku: yea I know it's new but I had too sorry

Sasuke: what the hell is this?

Kohaku: do you want me to kill you? Either that or Sakura could end up with lee.

Sasuke: *panicking*

Kohaku: or even Sai

Sasuke: NOOOO I'LL DO ANYTHING

Kohaku: good now on with the story

* * *

Ch. 1

I never thought I would be so alone. But that is what I was right now. Alone.

Team Taka had been split up a long time ago. Juugo went to live on his own so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Suigetsu went to find the swords of the seven legendary swordsman of the hidden mist village. And Karin, well let's not think about that.

And I, Sasuke Uchiha, am now completely alone. I never thought that it would be this way. I couldn't go back to Konoha for obvious reasons, and the one girl that had given her heart to me has probably moved on.

Sakura, her name appeared in my head a lot. I just couldn't stop thinking about her anymore. She was always there; I couldn't get her out of my head, ever.

I was living in a small village just across a small canyon. Although it was small you still had to cross a bridge to get to the other side. I planned to move a long time ago but something made me stay I still don't understand it though.

Was it faith? No, I gave up on that long ago. What made me stay?

_Maybe it was hope._

The little voice in the back my head said. How could it be hope though? Why would I hope for anything?

_You hope for a lot of things Sasuke._

Shut up. What exactly do I hope for huh?

_Sakura's return, maybe._

Shut up.

I forced the voice into the back of my head. I refused to listen; I am not in love with Sakura Haruno, was I?

It was then that I heard a sound from the bushes behind me. Though I stayed still I was still on my guard. I decided to sense the chakra around me. It seemed familiar though, like I knew it from somewhere.

"Sasuke-kun?" I knew that voice anywhere; It was the voice of the girl that had been plaguing my dreams and my thoughts for the past few months.

I slowly got up, and turned around, only to see familiar pink and though green eyes that reminded me of a sea of grass surrounding a cherry blossom tree. How they complimented each other so well.

I stared wide eyed. The only words they came out of my mouth. They rolled off my tongue perfectly though I never meant to say it.

"Sakura, my love."

It was the only thing I said before I disappeared from my dream world into the reality of life.

"Damn dream." I muttered as I got up to make breakfast

* * *

Kohaku: so how was it?

Sasuke: it sucked

Kohaku: because you were only dreaming?

Sasuke: exactly, you are a horrible person. Freak, weirdo, horrid monster

Kohaku: that makes me wonder how anyone can love you when you say things like that.

Sakura: I know

Gaara: (hugs teddy bear tightly)

Naruto: he still has that teddy bear

Kohaku: I think it's kinda cute

Sasuke: I want a stuffed animal

Kohaku: alright I make one just for you k if you be nice

Sasuke: I will and also hope to see you guys next time, let's hope the next time I see Sakura it won't be dream

Kohaku: Au revoir


	2. to be wise

Let's live for Hope

Kohaku: hey guys I'm back

Sasuke: what took you so long?

Kohaku: it hasn't been that long

Sasuke: I won three games of strip poker against Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi

Kohaku: wait, you even got Kakashi to play strip poker with you guys

Sakura: yes

Kohaku: alright on with the story

* * *

Ch. 2

I never thought life would suck this bad. I mean I understand that I lost my family and all but isn't the misery supposed to stop at some point?

_I wouldn't think so._

Stupid voice I thought I got rid of you.

_Yea that's the thing, you thought. Very bad for you, or is that Naruto._

That's Naruto idiot.

_Dude you just called yourself an idiot._

SHUT UP ALREADY!

_Fine I'm leaving, don't come crying to me if things go bad again._

The voice in the back of my head was finally gone. I should give him a name besides inner Sasuke, how about Jo, or bob.

_Hell freaking no._

I thought you were gone.

_Again you thought._

Go away.

_Fine, fine I'm goin._

Ahh, finally some peace and quiet.

That morning I decided to walk around the village that I would be staying in. There wasn't much, there was a hospital but half of the building was collapsed from the years of weather abuse. There was a hotel that also served as a restaurant. However, it was falling apart so no one was aloud on the upper levels of the building. There were also some houses surrounding all of this but also they were decaying because they had been standing there so long.

Overall the village was a complete dump. But something had drawn me here and something else had made me stay. I was determined to find the cause of both.

Although the village was completely wasted there were still some children playing happily.

How can they be happy when they live like this?

I half expected the voice to answer but after awhile there was nothing. I guess I shouldn't have been so mean earlier. I sat there and watched as the children played their game with a kick ball.

_Maybe they are happy because they have each other._

Oh there you are.

_You were just standing there like an idiot so I figured I might as well give you an answer._

Though the comment was meant to be an insult I smiled anyway. It made me feel like I belonged somewhere I guess, if that makes any sense what-so-ever. I don't actually thing it does, but oh well.

I started thinking about the past as I started walking again. About the dream last night, do I truly love Sakura? Or is it something else?

_You never know, just let nature take its course._

"But what if it doesn't happen the way I want it too? What if I never see her again?" I said in what I thought was a whisper.

"Then find a way. If you truly want to see this girl then find her yourself." Said a voice directly behind me, I was a bit startled but I got over it quickly.

"Who are you and what do you want with me old man?" I said harshly

"Well now, temper, temper, I was just giving you some advice and you can just call me Jii-chan." I looked at him strangely

"Why would you help me?"

"This is all that we villagers have. I helped you because you shouldn't make the same mistake so many others did before you. Will you give up on this girl or will you go looking for her?"

_He does have a point; you don't want to lose her again do you?_

But what if she is already out of my reach?

_Then keep running till you catch her._

"Thank you." I said quickly as I ran off to the field where I usually go to think.

As I ran I kept asking myself if I should go after her or just give up like I should have done three years ago. Like I gave up on destroying Konoha? It was for her.

_Sasuke you expect too much of yourself_

My mother's voice rang in my head.

_You need to work to get what you want, but sometimes the pieces will just wall into place._

My father was a wise man that is for sure.

_Sasuke, not everyone will be there to help you all the time as much as we may want to. Just ask yourself what you want and what you want to do about it. Don't sit back on the sidelines as I did. Now I am paying for it._

An image of my brother Itachi flashed into my head, then an image of his wife, Kohaku, and his son, Itayu. I never actually got to see them as a happy family. I didn't want to see it because I knew that I would never have what they have. My brother left the village a long time ago. It drove Kohaku to near insanity when he was gone. I don't think she would have survived if not for Itayu.

Then I saw a flash of pink cross me, the smell of cherry blossoms flowing in a spring breeze. She wasn't there, I knew that much, but I could dream right, just as I did so many times before.

However this was not a dream. It was reality, and reality never happened the same as a dream. In a dream you could plan everything out, but in reality everything is unexpected.

I knew I wasn't dreaming because I heard the slight gasp from behind me and I knew, with all my heart I knew, that it was her.

"Sasuke-kun." She was wide-eyed as she softly said my name. Surely from shock I would presume.

I turned around to face her, I was slow and cautious in case this was a dream and I woke up. But it wasn't a dream and I knew that because she was reacting just as I would expect her to after months of not seeing each other.

"Sakura" I said softly before she fell to the ground in tears, eventually she cried herself to sleep.

"My love." I said before I picked her up bridal style and took her to my home so she would be safe.

* * *

Kohaku: I don't really like that ending

Sasuke: why?

Kohaku: I don't know I want to change it but at the same time I don't

Sasuke: just keep it the way it is I like it

Kohaku: next chapter: Sakura's back, what will Sasuke do?

Sasuke: love her, marry her, have her bear my children

Kohaku: wow perverted much

Sakura: Yay I finally came, see you in the next chapter.


	3. you hold my love

Let's live for hope

Kohaku: hey guys I'm back

Naruto: hey Sasuke do you have any kings

Sasuke: no go fish

Kohaku: WHAT THE HELL IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE DAY!

Sasuke: yeah and we got tired of waiting. Damn it I lost.

Kohaku: Sasuke why are you taking your shirt off?

Naruto: we are playing strip go fish

Kohaku: well that's a new one

Sakura: on with the story, and I finally show up yay!

* * *

I woke up to the faint smell of cherry blossoms all around me. And I was on my couch.

What exactly happened last night?

_Well let's see, you met an old man who gave you some well needed advice and you saw…_

Where's Sakura?

…

What?

_Nothing, she's in your room where __**you **__put her last night._

Oh yeah

_I'm leaving have a great heart-felt reunion_

What?

But I couldn't ask the voice was already gone. I walked up to my room and opened the door as quietly as possible. Just like to voice had said Sakura was lying right there where I had left her last night.

I slowly opened the door wider till I could slip in without being noticed. After I was in the door I made my way to the side of the bed where Sakura lay. I sat down on the edge of the bed as I watched her sleep.

"You haven't changed at all. Your still as beautiful as ever, but do you still love me?" I didn't really say this to anyone even though it was meant for Sakura, I had figured she was asleep but I got an answer anyway.

"Of course I still love you. But why did you never come back to me Sasuke?" I looked at Sakura's emerald orbs and saw nothing but the truth; she was the only person that had never lied to me. I believed her with every fiber of my being, I trusted her. But I didn't trust the others as much as I should have. Maybe that was a good thing or maybe I should have gone back.

"I don't know." I truly didn't know why I didn't go back to her. I had every opportunity so why didn't go when I should have? I still didn't know.

"Sasuke." She gently held my face in her hands as she looked at me with those loving eyes. Those eyes that made me fall for her in the first place. "You can still come back."

"No, I can't." I was telling the truth, if I went back even if the Hokage let me off easily the council would not. They would surely kill me the moment they even thought I was going to betray the village again.

"Sasuke, for me?" she was somewhat begging now but not quite.

"Even for you Sakura, as much as I would like to." It was true I couldn't deny it but I would not put her at risk just for me. Is that why I left her on that bench so many years ago?

She looked down as if in shame or disappointment, I did not know.

"Then I will stay with you." Not exactly what I was expecting

"Sakura" I sighed, she didn't understand

"Sasuke, I found you by accident this village is nearly completely isolated aside from the bridge that links it to the rest of the world. We could live here and we could rebuild this place, please." She was determined and also scared, afraid that I would reject her again and determined to get what she wanted. But I couldn't say no forever.

"Alright." Her face lit of with happiness, "however, you will send a letter to the Hokage, I don't want her sending the entire ninja population to find you."

"You mean this letter." She pulled out a paper that already had a bunch of writing on it. I skimmed over it and saw my name a couple of times and some other important words retaining to me.

"Sakura?"

"I figured that you wouldn't come back, even if I asked so I wanted to try and see if you would take me with you this time and if you did I would send that to the Hokage. I already told her about it plus it saves a lot of time."

I shook my head and smiled a true smile, one that I hadn't used since the last time I saw Itachi and his family.

Apparently Sakura had never seen me smile because her face lit up with wonder. And then she gave me her sweetest smile.

"Let's go send that letter to the Hokage." I said as I got up.

I turned around to make sure she was following and sure enough she got up slowly and was right behind me.

* * *

Once we were outside, she summoned a messenger bird and ordered it to take the letter to the 5th Hokage. It complied and flew away quickly.

"So what do we do now?" she asked as she turned back to me

"I don't know."

"Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" I nodded as encouragement for her to continue

"How do you truly feel about me?" I turned to her with slight shock on my face. Definitely a question I didn't expect, needless to say I had to give her an answer and I was tired of lying to her all the time.

"Well Sakura, since the first time I saw you I fell in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes really, at first I was confused but with a little help I finally realized what my feelings for you were." I was smiling genuinely so she knew that I was speaking the truth but that didn't stop her from looking at me with complete shock and then tackle me to the ground in her embrace.

It really didn't bother me that Sakura was hugging me. If fact I liked it, it was weird, any other time I would have pushed her away but after being away from her for so long I couldn't help it. I hugged her back.

At this point she was crying again. But even I could tell they were tears of happiness so I didn't say anything. We stayed like that for awhile before we went back inside. Night had fallen and we were both tired.

_Did you have a nice time with your soul mate?_

The voice asked just as I was climbing into bed next to Sakura, she refused to let me sleep on the couch again saying it must have been uncomfortable.

Yes I did.

_Good cause I wasn't gonna help you out if you were gonna hurt her again._

Is that what you were expecting to happen?

_Do you want to truth or a lie?_

Truth

_Absolutely_

Wow thanks for having so much faith in me. I was being sarcastic but it didn't sound sarcastic if that makes any sense at all

_You're welcome_

When the voice was gone I looked back to Sakura, she had fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

"Goodnight, my love." I said as I slowly drifted to sleep as well

* * *

Kohaku: I like this ending better

Naruto: every ending ends with Sasuke saying my love to Sakura. What the hell

Gaara: do not judge Naruto

Kakashi: yea I think it's kinda cute

Naruto: what ever

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun

Kakashi: forget it Hinata he is just being whiny

Kiba: haha loser, oh hey where did Sasuke and Sakura go?

Kohaku & Kakashi: (points to a door where soft snores can be heard)

Kohaku: they fell asleep awhile ago and note earlier in the chapter Itachi was mentioned, he is not dead in this fic. I just wanted to let you guys know that.

Itachi: let's hope the next chapter comes out soon


	4. a family?

Let's live for Hope

Kohaku: hey guys

Sasuke: Yo

Sakura: hi

Kohaku: now it's time for Chapter 4. Have fun reading

* * *

Ch. 4

I woke up to faint warmth coming from my side. I tried to snuggle a little closer but the warmth seemed to be as close as it could get. It was then that I heard a small giggle coming from the same direction as the warmth I felt so attached to.

I slowly opened my eyes to a familiar pink, then green. I knew that from anywhere. Sakura, she stayed. I was then suddenly filled with happiness that even I could not understand, it had been so long since I had felt happy. Or even any kind of happiness for that matter.

I saw her smile back at me with such love that I couldn't help but snuggle even close to her (A/N: yes Sasuke is OOC but who cares) I heard another giggle come from her angel lips and I smiled again. I was so happy in this moment that I didn't want it to end, however eventually it would no matter what we wanted.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" I closed my eyes as I heard her voice

"Just thinking of what's going to happen from now on. Even if the Hokage approves this, that won't stop some people in the village from searching for you." She knew who I was talking about, Naruto, to this day he still hadn't given up trying to bring me back to the village. No matter what I said that boy would just come back.

"He will be fine; Hinata will find a way to stop him."

"Huh" I was confused, what did the Hyuuga girl have to do with Naruto coming after me and Sakura.

"Oh Hinata and Naruto have been dating for four months now? I don't remember how long exactly but they have been dating for awhile." I lifted up to look her in the eye

"Oh." Awesome now Naruto won't be so pissed about me taking Sakura.

"And Naruto will probably be even more pissed when the Hokage tells him that I found you and decided to stay with you." Why does she have to read my mind?

"Why would he be even more pissed?" I had an eyebrow raised I was truly curious

"He thinks of me as a sister." And she's smiling, great, that's not good at all. Any boy has to hate overprotective brothers.

"Oh, well that's greeeeeeaaaaaaat." I dragged the last word for added sarcastic effect

"I don't need your sass." I have to say I kinda like that accent

I just simply smiled and laid my head back down and snuggled against her neck once more. Until of course something had to happen.

There was a knock at the door, I wanted to ignore it but the knock sounded urgent so I went to take a look.

I opened the door to see one of the villagers there looking worried.

"What's the matter?" It had to be important if he was coming to me, normally none of the villager bothered to approach me.

"I'm truly sorry to bother you so early in the morning Mr. Uchiha. But my wife is giving birth and there are no more doctors in this village I was wondering if you knew anyone that was trained in medicine." He said all this really fast but before I could answer I felt Sakura's presence right behind me so I let her take over instead

"Yes, in fact, I am a doctor myself." Oh she took off her headband, very nice. Wait, I must keep focused on this situation. I don't think I ever saw Sakura use her medical jutsu or anything involving medicine.

"Tell me where your wife is and I will help you in any way possible."

"Oh thank you so much let me take you to her." The man said before he ran off with me and Sakura following quickly behind.

We were able to reach the house he was taking us to in a few minutes, Sakura walked into the house first after the man, I followed behind not long after. I wanted to stay out of her way.

Then there was screaming heard from behind the door that we were standing in front of. The woman was in pain that was for sure.

The man opened the door; or rather he slammed the door opened, yelling, "honey, are you alright!"

"Oh, I'm just peachy. I'm not GIVING BIRTH OR ANYTHING!" and this woman liked to be sarcastic.

'Note-to-self: when a woman is giving birth, never ask if she is alright. She will get pissed at you.' Sasuke thought as he turned away from the woman giving birth.

"Sorry." The man said apologetically

"I don't care anymore, I just want this to be over." She said as she screamed once more

I didn't know what to do so I stayed out of the way until Sakura said, "Sasuke, please get me a bucket of hot water and a wash cloth."

I ran to get a pail and some hot water; I had it a few minutes later thanks to my fire jutsu. I hurried back to Sakura without spilling the water; with the wash cloth over my shoulder I opened the door, walked to where Sakura was, I set the bucket down and let Sakura do her job.

The man was freaking out and decided to take him out of the room so he wouldn't get in Sakura's way as well.

15 minutes later we heard a scream from a child.

The baby is here.

_I know_

Where have you been?

_No where really_

Alright then suit yourself

_So did you ever think about having kids?_

You would know, aren't you apart of my mind as well?

_True but I want to hear you say it. Other then reviving your clan, have you ever thought of having kids?_

Actually, yes I have.

_Oh well that's a first well I'll leave you now_

What? Where are… crap he's gone.

"Sasuke, would you like to come see the child?" it was Sakura

"Yea."

"Ah,…. Sasuke right?" it was the mother of the new-born child

I simply nodded my head indicating that she was right.

"Well would you like to hold my new-born son?"

I was surprised but agreed anyway thinking that I would hurt her feelings if I refused. I had never held a child before so I was a little nervous but the man watched me closely and the women would correct me if I did something wrong.

I sat down in a chair and simply watched the child sleep in my arms, finally I asked, "what are you going to name him?"

"Well, I really like your name Sasuke so I want something close to it. How about…..Shusuke? How does that sound?" the woman seemed to be having fun even though she was only naming her child

I nodded my head saying that I heard her

"I like it." The man said with pure happiness in his tone

"Oh, I never introduced myself, my name is Amar, and this is my wife, Hana." She nodded elegantly

"You already know my name, this is Sakura Haruno." I looked at Sakura to see that she was looking at the child and smiling.

I wonder if she wants a family

_Most girls do_

I thought you left

_I did_

Then why are you back

_Because annoying you is more fun than anything else in this depressive place I call a home A.K.A your mind_

Oh well I am so sorry that it's depressive, but if you hadn't realized I didn't have a very good childhood

_I know, I was suffering right there with you_

Is that sarcasm?

_It might be_

Go away

_Fine, jerk face_

What the hell kinda insult is that and with a girls voice no less?

_I thought I could pass off as gay_

Don't do that anymore

_Fine see ya_

And now that the voice inside my head is gone we can get back to reality. Shusuke was still asleep in my arms while Amar, Hana, and Sakura were talking. I looked out the window to see that it was late.

"Sakura we should go, it was nice meeting the both of you." I said as I gave the child back to his mother. Sakura and I both said our farewells and then left.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, my love."

She blushed a tomato red at the comment and I couldn't help but smile.

"Um, have you ever thought about having a family besides for the revival of your clan?"

Woah, déjà vu

_That's because me and you had this conversation earlier now answer her._

"Once but it was just a random moment. I never thought about since then."

"Oh okay"

"Why? Did you want a family?"

"Well, yes of course. I love children so it makes sense. And Sasuke did you mean it when you said my love a few minutes ago."

That caught me off guard, I thought she would play it off as a joke but I knew she was smarter than that.

"Well yes, I did, I just didn't know how you would react to my feelings."

"Sasuke, I love you, that's why I stayed. There was no other reason."

I let that since in a little, then I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. Her back was pressed against my chest, as I buried my face in her hair.

"Yes, my love."

From then on I knew that she would never leave me for no good reason. She loved me and I loved her, there was nothing else to it.

Thank you Kami, for giving me a second chance

* * *

Kohaku: so that took awhile

Naruto: you said my love twice in this chapter

Kohaku: and expect it to be there in every chapter if you don't shut up

Sasuke: can we keep it even if he does shut up

Kohaku: duh why do you think I have it there? Sasuke if you hadn't noticed you're not a very show-your-emotion type person

Sakura: yea but he's cute

Kohaku: true wait where's Gaara?

Gaara: right here, with my teddy.

Kohaku: that is so cute, anyway see you in the next chapter and I need to know if I should keep putting the words "my love" in every chapter I think it looks cute but it's up to you, I might get rid of it depending on what you say I may keep it no matter what you say but any way I would like feed back

Everyone: see you next time


	5. a request

Let's live for Hope

Kohaku: soooooo it's chapter 5

Sasuke: yep so far so good

Naruto: this story sucks I don't even show up in it

Itachi: Naruto shut up you don't have to be the main character of everything

Sasuke: in turn you're not always the center of attention

Sakura: tee-hee

Naruto: shut up

Kohaku: anyway while Naruto wallows in his own misery let's continue the story shall we

Sakura: oh it's my POV.

* * *

Ch. 5

I woke up to the sound of a bird flapping its wings. I opened my eyes and looked at the window only to find the bird that I had sent to Lady Tsunade just a few days ago.

I got up quickly without waking Sasuke up and went over to the bird. It had a message attached to its leg. I grabbed the message and opened it. Within the message it said:

_Sakura my dear student,_

_I am happy the you found the one you love._

_I will keep my promise and won't tell anyone,_

_Even though it pains me to do so _

_I must let you do as you please._

_You are a grown woman,_

_I trained you well, please be happy_

_Make good use of the medical skills you _

_Have learned over the years_

_Be happy_

_You Shishou and Hokage,_

_Tsunade_

I almost teared up when I read the letter.

I knew she cared

_Of course she does, she took care of you during your training. She is like another grandmother to you._

It just makes me sad that I might not get to see my family again.

_Make a family of your own_

If Shizuku finds out, he is gonna be pissed

_What chance does he have of finding out?_

Much bigger chance then everyone else

_How?_

He's my twin; on top of that we always know what each other is thinking unless I don't let him know

_Then make sure he doesn't know_

I can't do that forever, it takes too much work

_Then let him find out, he can get over it,_

True

_Well I'm tired, see ya_

And she's gone, why does she do that

_Maybe because she can't always be there_

I guess you, I gasped Shizuku

_Who else? And WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? MOM AND DAD HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK AND DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU WENT TO LOOK FOR SASUKE CAUSE IF I FIND HIM I'M GONNA KILL HIM MYSELF!_

Shizuku please calm down and I only found Sasuke my accident

_That won't stop me from killing him!_

Okay, okay oh I have to go Sasuke is about to wake up

_Wait a minute we are not…_

I could no longer hear my twin's voice because I had forced him to leave my mind. I turned to see Sasuke slowly waking up from his slumber; I couldn't help but smile as he looked at me, he seemed confused.

"What are you doing over there, my love?" It was the same nickname he used yesterday I loved when he called me that, it made me feel like I was flying.

"Oh, I just got a letter back from Tsunade. She promised not to tell anyone about this."

"How is she gonna keep it secret? She can't lie forever." Why did he always have to be logical?

"True. Well I guess we will just have to find that out along the way." I smiled sweetly and sincerely

Then, there was a knock on the door, I went to answer it but before I could take one step Sasuke had already reached the door and opened it to reveal our guest.

"Oh, Jii-chan, what brings you here?" Sasuke said with confusion in his voice

I walked up behind Sasuke to see who he was talking too.

"Ah, you must be the young lady this young lad was talking about." He said with a sincere smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back

"Yes, she is. Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"Um, when did you talk to him about me?" I asked Sasuke, he was never the type to share his past, even to someone he knew so well.

"Oh, I didn't I was talking with myself and he overheard, and it happened to be something about you." That makes a lot more sense now.

"Oh, well hello there. Would you like to come in Jii-chan?"

"Why not?" he walked past me and Sasuke and then I led him to the kitchen where Sasuke and Jii-chan sat while I decided to make breakfast.

"So Jii-chan, this may seem rude, but why are you here?" Sasuke asked

"Oh, I came to ask you something. I was wondering if you would help the villagers and I rebuild the village." He asked with a sort of desperate look on his face. No doubt Sasuke would be like a leader or chancellor for this village or whatever the hell you call it.

"Well…"

"The villagers also want you and Sakura to lead them out of the misery that surrounds them now. They would not ask directly so I asked for them. You will take the responsibilities of watching over this village if you help us. The decision is yours." The man said in a calm voice

Sasuke looked like he was thinking this over.

A responsibility like that can be heavy

_It could but he also has you to help him_

I guess

_You know it's true now tell him that_

Alright

"Sasuke, if you do decide to help the village I'll be right there with you." I said as I smiled sincerely

He smiled back at me, a smile that I had never seen before. He turned back to Jii-chan and stayed silent for a few seconds before saying, "I'll do it."

The old man smiled so happily that it looked like he was glowing

"Thank you, thank you so much Sasuke, and Sakura." He said as somewhat bowed his head to both of us. He thanked us one more time before leaving.

"So, Sasuke how are we gonna do this?" I asked and he knew what I was referring to

"We are going to have to start with the hospital half of it is completely gone and that hotel, it may only have about five floors but with as unstable as it is I doubt you could even use the first floor." He was contemplating where and how he should start

"Well why don't we get everyone in the village to help."

"That's the things, I said I would help them…. But what if they don't want my help." He seemed a bit sad at this

"Even if they don't want your help I'm sure they will appreciate it anyway." I smiled again and put my arms around his neck as I hugged him from behind.

"You were always so wise, my love."

* * *

Kohaku: I guess I will stop there

Sasuke: why are we helping the village

Sakura: cause you can

Sasuke: I guess your right

Naruto: YOU SAID MY LOVE AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL KOHAKU!

Kohaku: Itachi

Itachi: yes my love?

Kohaku: would you do me a favor and beat the crap out of Naruto *giggles*

Itachi: yes my love

Sasuke: wow Kohaku's creepy… I love it

Sakura: see you in the next chapter and we get to learn more about the village

Shizuku: and maybe I will get to show up more

Sakura: hey twin

Shizuku: hey, see you all next time

Naruto: I DIDN'T KNOW SAKURA HAD A TWIN!


	6. let's start the repairs

Let's live for hope

Kohaku: so it's a snow day and we are off for two days so I will put this chapter up

Sasuke: what if you don't get it up by the end of your snow days

Kohaku: put it up during the weekend

Kakashi: but you work

Kohaku: I'LL FIND A WAY OKAY

Sasuke: back to my POV

Sakura: have fun reading

Ch.6

* * *

I have to take responsibility for the village now

_Well duh, you're the one that agreed to it_

Shut up you're supposed to give advice not put me down

_Sheesh what a grouch_

I am not

_Yes you are_

Go away

_Fine leaving_

Finally

I turned to see sakura eating her breakfast. She looked so pretty with the light reflecting off her hair.

"Hey, Sasuke. Why we start repairs to the village tomorrow?" her voice had that same happy chime.

"I'm sorry sakura but we can't do that."

"Why?"

"We don't have enough material to do that plus we need everyone's help."

"True, so how is this gonna work." She was probably confused as to how this was gonna work but I didn't have an answer for her. I didn't know what was gonna happen myself.

"Why don't we go tell the villagers for now?" she suggested and I agreed

* * *

We were in the village now; Sakura had decided that we tell the villagers that we would help them. It turns out we didn't have too because Jii-chan had already told everyone that we would. We couldn't back out now and I wasn't going to anyway.

One of the kids came up to us to ask us if we were really going to help and Sakura being the person she is said of course. I would have gotten mad if I hadn't already agreed.

The kid ran off to a woman, probably his mother to tell her the good news. She probably already knew so I don't know why he bothered, but then again he is a kid.

"Oh Sasuke, Sakura, there you are. I've been looking for you." I turned around to see Amar running toward Sakura and I. he seemed pretty happy.

"I'm so glad that you're going to help this village and I just wanted to tell you that everyone is here to support you and Sakura." He seemed out of breath but he reminded me of Naruto because he had so much energy to spare.

"It was the least we could do, since we will be living here from now on." I don't know why I said it, but I did know that I would never leave this village without a cause so maybe that's why.

Amar's face lit up at what I said, he thanked us one more time and went to go tell his wife the good news. I turned back to Sakura to see her reaction; her face was absolutely beautiful as it glowed with happiness.

"Sasuke, are we really staying forever?"

I nodded my head as a response. Her smile, in turn, became even brighter.

I couldn't help but smile myself as I saw her jumping and dancing in happiness. She was absolutely beautiful in my eyes.

"So, where do we start with repairs?" she practically yelled

"Well, first we have to check all the buildings and see what material we need." And that's exactly what we did; I examined the buildings while Sakura wrote down all the materials I asked her too. I was going to get extra material for the hospital and hotel. It needed to be sturdy if anyone was going to use it.

"What about getting the right people for the jobs after repairs are finished." I was worried that people wouldn't be trained; Sakura was the only doctor in the whole village. The hotel I wasn't too worried about, all that took was manners that a lot of people didn't have.

"You just let me worry about that." And I stopped the conversation there, I knew she would get the job done and she would do it right.

When we got home it was about midnight, I was so tired that I just crashed on the couch. Sakura decided she was too tired to walk upstairs as well so she stayed with me on the couch.

That night I fell into a happy but dreamless sleep. I had everything I ever wanted.

"Goodnight, my love." I whispered before I fell into a deep sleep

* * *

Kohaku: so it's 12:53 in the morning and I'm chatting with friends

Naruto: why are you so determined to post so quickly

Kohaku: I was threatened

Sasuke: by who?

Loverofsmiles: me

Naruto: who are you?

Loverofsmiles: the greatest person that you will never meet

Kohaku: so true

Loverofsmiles, Kohaku, and Sasuke: see you in the next chapter


	7. the inner argument

Let's live for Hope

Kohaku: so it's really chapter seven, I JUST STARTED THIS STORY!

Naruto: oh get over it

Kohaku: shut up or I will make sure the Kyuubi eats you

Naruto: you can't do that

Kohaku: I'm the writer watch me

Sasuke: I wouldn't tempt her Naruto

Naruto: what is she gonna do? Make Hinata hate me

Kohaku: *looks at Sasuke*

Sasuke: *looks at Kohaku*

Kohaku and Sasuke: yea pretty much

Naruto: what?

Kohaku: on with the story and it's still in Sasuke's POV

* * *

Ch.7

I woke up the next morning to a huge headache.

What happened last night I groaned

_Let's see, um, well, how should I say this?_

Say what?

_Sakura's pregnant_

WHAT!

_I'm kidding, I'm just kidding all you did was check out the buildings that need to be repaired then you both came home at midnight and crashed on the couch nothing else happened_

I'm gonna kill you

_Well then I'll be off_

Don't run… he's gone

I got up; now that my headache had intensified I needed to do something about it. I also smelled something coming from the kitchen.

I made my way to what smelled so good. When I got there I saw Sakura making bacon and eggs.

"Oh, hey Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you were up." She smiled that same smile that I loved so much

"I just woke up." I said as I took a seat at the table

"I can see that." She gave me that knowing look

I took a seat at the table and watched as she finished cooking breakfast. I smiled as I watched her; she looked so beautiful, no matter what she was doing.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when sakura called, "hello, earth to Sasuke."

"Huh? What?"

"Your foods done silly." She smiled as she set the plate down in front of me. The food looked so good and it smelled even better.

I took a bite and the moment I did I was in heaven, the food was literally that good.

"Sakura, this is amazing." I said with as much excitement as I could possibly have

"I'm glad that you like it so much." She smiled that same smile that I always loved

I smiled but after a second, my face fell. Would our life always be like this? Would she stay with me forever? I didn't know, and I probably didn't want to find out. But I had let Sakura stay with me, but why did I do that?

_Dude; JUST TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER!_

No, that would be stupid

_She is not going to leave if you tell her that, she already confessed to you so why can't you do the same to her._

What if she does leave after awhile, I can't force her to stay.

_Quit being such a crybaby and just tell her that you want to marry her._

Wait, we were talking about marriage?

_It's the ultimate form of showing love, I think_

(A/N: they have both started to think about this, they aren't good with love and on top of the neither realizes that Sasuke has already confessed to Sakura. They are slow so this might take awhile)

Is it?

_Uh, yea it is_

I am not going to randomly ask Sakura to marry me that would just be weird and awkward

_Oh get over it_

"Sasuke, are you alright?" I came out of my thought with a jolt when I heard Sakura call my name

"Uh, yea I'm fine. Completely fine." I said as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, and yes I get embarrassed too. It's not the apocalypse people.

"Alright if you say so." She dropped it just like that? I guess that is partly why I like her?

_Liar, oh and I just realized_

What is that?

_You already confessed to sakura_

*anime sweat drops* how is that?

_Well you say 'my love' to her all the time don't you?_

(A/N: -_-U)

Oh yea your right

_Well I'll be off have fun with 'your love'_

And he's gone. Finally.

_Hey, I heard that_

Damn it

"Um, Sasuke?" Sakura said as she tilted her head ever so slightly in a confused manner

"Huh?"

"You're spacing off again."

"Oh, sorry about that." And again I'm embarrassed

"Are you sure that you're really alright?" she was confused and concerned about me.

"Yes, I promise." I smiled a true smile, probably one I don't think I have used in awhile.

"Alright, well I am going to go see the women and see what we can do about the repairs. The men have decided to have a meeting tomorrow so you can rest for the day, and I suggest that you do. I will see you this afternoon." She explained as she left to her meeting.

_So, we're alone_

Your annoying

_What do you mean?_

…..

_What?_

Naruto does not compare to you….. at all.

_What? What the hell does that mean?_

You talk all the time. Oh my god, more than Ino ever did. Do you realize how much she talked? You are worse than her. Do you realize how bad that is?

_My god, you're a horrible person, and I do not talk that much._

Yes you do, every time I think or say something, you're always there. 

_Well, I'm sorry for being an advice giver._

You don't give advice you ramble, do you even realize why I am so moody all the time?

_Because you're emo? You lost your family? Any of those?_

No I'm moody all the time because YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE!

_I'm sorry for caring, oh wait_

Exactly if this was a job you wouldn't take it for free

_Yea I guess you're right_

I am right, don't you dare deny it

_Alright I'll leave you alone for awhile_

Thank you

And then he was gone, I had nothing to do for the rest of the day besides sleep and train, so I chose the latter.

I went to the field where I had met Sakura once more and I trained for hours. Later I found myself just staring at the sky. She found me awhile after that and so we stayed and looked at the stars.

Eventually we both got tired and some of the stars were fading. So I picked her up and carried 'my love' home.

Little did I know that someone was watching us from the shadows, not one but two. And they came with a purpose.

* * *

Kohaku: hey how was that?

Naruto: who is going to find them?

Kohaku: Naruto don't ask question. You will find out next chapter

Shizuku: why?

Kohaku: because I said so. Okay.

Sasuke and Sakura: see you next time


	8. a lookalike

Let's live for Hope

Kohaku: Gaara, you're a panda bear

Naruto: what?

Gaara: ok

Sasuke: don't panda bears and teddy bears kinda hate each other

Kohaku: maybe

* * *

Ch. 8

This morning, I woke to the smell of cherry blossoms and strawberries. But the only person I knew who had this scent wasn't here.

**Sakura wasn't here.**

So she finally left

_Maybe not_

What do you mean?

_Listen_

And so I did. I heard light yelling down stairs and decided to head towards it.

As I got closer I decided to just listen. I knew there were 3 people here but only two were talking, one was Sakura, the other was a boy.

"Sakura, why would you just leave? Why would you do that? And for Sasuke no less." I cringed at the comment, but he did have a point.

"Because I love him Shizuku." So his name was Shizuku, huh?

"And, is that your only reason?"

_He may have a point_

Isn't loving someone enough

_To some it isn't, they need a legitimate reason_

"Because he is a human too. He isn't the monster everyone makes him out to be."

My eyes widened at the comment; I knew everyone thought I was a monster. Heh, even I thought I was a monster. But to find someone who could see past all of it surprised me.

_It really shouldn't_

Why is that?

_It is just how Sakura is_

Yea, your right but it is still surprising

_That's understandable_

After Sakura's comment, everything went silent. I looked around the corner to see them just glaring at each other.

Now that I got a good look, Shizuku just looked like Sakura in male form.

He had pink hair that was shorter than Sakura's, to make him more boyish, but it fell that same way. His eyes were the same piercing green.

He wore a red zip up shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back, it had short sleeves. His pants were baggy; the color was a tan and stopped over his ankles. He also had tan gloved on and his clothe for his head band was red and he wore it over his forehead.

_Basically a male version of Sakura_

Exactly

_So you're attracted to him_

What? No!

_But you're attracted to Sakura_

Yes

_So you're attracted to him_

…

I then remembered that there was someone else besides Sakura and her look-alike. I scanned around to see blond hair and blue eyes. I couldn't mistake those traits anywhere.

"Naruto?" I whispered it a little loud because they all turned to me.

I came out of my hiding place and almost immediately I could see the anger on Shizuku's face, while Naruto was just surprised.

I stood there and looked at Shizuku as his anger flared. Then he grabbed me by my collar as he sneered and glared at me.

"What makes you think that you deserve my sister?" I was surprised; I had just expected him to hit me. I was taken off guard.

I slowly bent my head down so that my bangs would cover my eyes and said, "I don't."

It wasn't what I wanted to say but it was the truth. He let me go and went outside the door. I don't know why, but at that point, I had felt ashamed and guilty at the same time.

The three of us sat there quietly for awhile. Not saying anything.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going for a walk." I didn't hear their protests, I didn't pay attention. I didn't even know where I was going.

**I just ran.**

_Why are you running?_

Because…

_You don't know what to do?_

I stopped at what my voice said.

_You did the same thing when Itachi killed the family_

That's different

_Not really_

Tsk

I didn't know what to do anymore.

"There are two paths in front of you. Which one are you going to take?" I turned around to see Sakura's brother, Shizuku.

How did he know what I was thinking?

"Telepathy, my sister and I have it. She tends to not want to invade others thought but I have no problem with it, as you can see. If it involves my sister, I will to anything to protect her. That's why I do it." He glared at me as he said the last sentence.

"I don't plan on hurting her." My face was stoic, I wanted to stay calm but it was harder than I thought it would be at this point.

"Really, you can't say that after you left her on a bench almost three years ago!" he was yelling at this point

I was silent, I had felt guilty after that and had wanted to take the entire thing back. But I wanted to protect Sakura more than that.

**So I left.**

"She means the world to me." I was surprised; he was so open with his feelings. I didn't even know him.

"She is all I really have."

"You have family don't you?" I knew he did, Sakura would have said something if she had lost her family. This makes me realized how much these two are alike

_They are twins_

But aren't some twins supposed to be different from each other.

_I guess they are different_

"I don't want to lose her." He was crying at this point. He and Sakura have been together forever.

I always wondered why she was always depressed when we went on long missions

_Now we know why_

Yea

"I can still hear you." Shizuku said as he wiped the tears away

"Oh, sorry."

"What reason do you have to apologize? I'm invading your privacy. Not the other way around." He was honest and too kind just like Sakura

_So admit it, your attracted to him_

SHUT UP!

"That doesn't sound like a pleasant conversation." He said and gave me a what-the-hell kinda look

"No, no it's not."

We looked at each other. Then we both started laughing together as if we had been friends our entire lives.

I have to say it did feel good to laugh like this every once in awhile.

"You know Sasuke?"

I looked at him to say the he could continue

"You're not half bad." He held his hand out so he could shake mine, "friends."

I felt confused and surprised but I also felt happy. I smiled and took his hand in mine. As we shook hands, Naruto and Sakura arrived.

"Thank god." She said as she ran to me and embraced me I felt so much happiness in that moment that I couldn't hold back.

I kissed her, softly but passionately. A moment later, she returned the kiss. After awhile I realized that we both needed air so, as much as it pained me to do it, I separated our lips.

We were breathing heavily and I was vaguely aware of Naruto's shocked face, and Shizuku's approving one.

Sakura was the only one I saw.

"My love." I said it as a comment, she was the one I wanted and she realized this because she only pulled me closer.

Shizuku left with Naruto after a long time.

* * *

When we got home, I carried Sakura bridal style to the room. I couldn't help myself and I started laying kisses on her. On her lips, forehead, neck and collar bone. And I got soft giggles as I did.

I laid down next to her after I was done kissing her and held her as close to me as possible.

"Hey Sakura, what about the meeting?" I had just remembered it

"Oh, they postponed it to the day after tomorrow you didn't wake up till the meeting was already over."

Great.

"But that means we will get to spend more time with each other before we start construction." She smiled that same smile that was reserved for me alone.

I smiled and kissed her as I said, "so true, my love."

I didn't have the usual nightmares that night, just thought of Sakura.

* * *

Kohaku: I like it

Sasuke: I do too.

Shizuku: when do they have kids?

Kohaku: later

Shizuku: when?

Kohaku: that depends

Shizuku: on what

Kohaku: the reader, I need to ask I you want to read a lemon scene in this story if no the just send a review saying no I do not want to read it and if you don't I will either not put it in there or give you a note saying that it's coming up. That will be later on though. Don't want to take away from others.

Naruto: everyone wants to read a lemon hello.

Everyone points to sakura and says: nu-uh.

Sakura: huh, anyway see you guys next time


	9. you deserve her

Let's live for Hope

Kohaku: so it's now chapter 9

Shizuku: do I finally get a real part

Kohaku: the chapter is in your P.O.V

Naruto: what about me?

Sasuke: you're not important

Sakura: on with the story

* * *

Ch. 9

I feel horrible. First I yell at my sister then I attack her boyfriend. I groaned

_Well it's not that bad_

Go away

_Fine your just like Sasuke_

How so?

_He tells his inner to go away all the time they argue a lot_

How do you know this?

_Hello we inners can talk to each other too_. _What do you think we do in our spare time?_

How do you do that?

_Ya know, I really don't know._

I stopped talking as I didn't understand how inners could do that so I let it go.

"Hey, Shizuku why did you just let Sakura go like that? Isn't she your sister?" Naruto followed me after the whole Sasuke-must-die ordeal

"Of course Naruto and that is why I let her go. I want her happy. And you didn't even know I existed until I showed up at your door. So don't talk all buddy-buddy with me." I said while pointing an accusing finger to his chest

He laughed nervously as he followed me to the hotel that was in the town.

When we checked into a room, which was on the first floor, he sat on the bed while I sat in a chair by a window. We sat there for a minute and the silence was grueling.

"I'm depressed." Naruto said, at least he said something

"Then do something about it."

"Like what?"

Suddenly we both looked at each other and said, "Energy drinks."

We both got up and headed to the closest store that sold them.

A few hours later we were so hyped up that the manager kicked up out of the hotel so we headed to Sasuke's house instead.

When we got there Naruto banged on the front door and he sounded drunk cause his words were slurred.

" let us in ppplllleeeaaassseee."

I heard what sounded like a yell of frustration but I couldn't be sure because I had already had too many energy drinks. Then the door slammed open and we both got wide eyed before we busted out into huge fits of laughter.

"What did you guys have?" he was glaring when he asked

"Energy drinks." Was what Naruto answered

"Were we interrupting something?" I all but yelled

"As a matter of fact, yes you were!" I heard my twin yell from inside the house

I walked past Sasuke and found my sister in the room. Needless to say her shirt had been undone.

"Oh, so that's what we were interrupting." I said with knowing

"No, I spilled something on my shirt and I just got a new one." From the blush on her face I say she was lying

"Uh-huh so where is this other shirt you speak of?" I laughed after I said that, I was still under the influence of the energy drinks makes you loony.

She started to sputter and blush more and with that she was busted.

"You were gonna have sex with Sasuke weren't you?" I pointed an accusing finger as I just smiled in satisfaction that I won.

"No!"

"Lies!"

"Shizuku, go away!"

"But, Sasuke" I was having fun so far, I then looked around and realized something. Naruto wasn't there. "Where did Naruto go?"

The three of us looked around but couldn't find the dimwit.

"I say he's dead." Of course Sasuke would think that

"Now, now let's not be rational."

"Shizuku, What do you mean by rational?" my twin was so smart sometimes and dumb at others this was one of those smart moments cause she knew what I was about to say. I smiled at her and she knew.

"He might actually be dead right now." We said at the same time, I loved being a twin.

Sasuke just stared at us wide eyed like we were crazy. I have to say, it might just be true.

"Let's go look for him!" I practically yelled and I was off

I didn't think they would follow me but they did and it surprised me but I kept going.

We saw Naruto on the couch…. Asleep.

"Really."

"Sasuke, don't be so mean." I told him as I yawned and fell on the recliner.

I didn't hear anything after that I was too far gone in sleep but the one thing I heard before that was.

"Why don't we let them sleep, my love." It was Sasuke; I guess he really wasn't that bad of a guy, he does deserve my sister.

Even if he doesn't think so.

* * *

Kohaku: Shizuku, I love you

Itachi: but you love me more right (Smiles sweetly)

Kohaku: course

Shizuku: next chapter may be the lemon and it might take longer cause Kohaku has never written one before

Akira: I'll be helping

Kohaku: let's get started

Sasuke and Sakura: see you next time


	10. an author

Kohaku: I'm am so sorry that I have not updated but I am currently on vacation and I am trying to figure a way to put the lemon in the next chapter but I have to actually start that chapter right now and im sad cause I just watch Moulin rouge.

Naruto: well then stop watching sad movies

Kohaku: no

Sasuke: Naruto leave her alone, I happen to like that movie

Naruto: weirdo

Kohaku: shut up, anyway I hope I haven't inconvenienced any of you. Which I probably have, but anyway I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible

Sakura: plz don't be mad at her she is really trying

Kohaku: yea let's go with that on top of that my birthday just past so I'm an not writing on that day

Naruto: your birthday was like 7 days ago

Kohaku: so what I'm still in the birthday mood, anyway plz bare with me and see you next time

This message will be erased when the next chapter comes out see you all next time.


End file.
